


La plus forte

by malurette



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Bittersweet, Bodyguard, Bodyguard Romance, Drabble Collection, F/F, Gen, Nihon Country, Strength, my fandom has canon aus yay, not as angsty as it could be
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: mini recueil de mini fics pour Amaterasu et Sôma, histoire qu'elles aient une fin moins tragique que Sôma et Kendappa Ô ?1ère vignette : L'Empereur de son pays.2ème : Les chaînes du commandement.





	1. La plus forte

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nous pourrions rester ensemble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/326996) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et ses responsabilités.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La plus forte  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Bases :** Rg Veda/Tsubasa rc  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** alter!Kendappa Ô(/Sôma)  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/sweet  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « alternate universe » d’après HalfAMoon> (12 février ’16)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Amaterasu est la plus forte de son pays ; c’est pour ça qu’elle est l’Empereur. En partie parce que la charge est héréditaire : la famille la plus forte a pris le pouvoir et le transmet à son descendant le plus méritant. La charge est autant un fardeau qu’un honneur ; elle protège les faibles parmi son peuple de tous les dangers qui peuvent menacer et la tâche est parfois ingrate.  
Cependant elle compte chaque jour sa chance d’avoir Sōma à ses côtés, Sōma si capable et si aimable, pour l’assister et auprès de qui elle peut relâcher sa garde.


	2. Les chaînes du commandement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sōma a aimé Amaterasu dès les premiers jours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Les chaînes du commandement  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Tsubasa rc  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** nihon!Sōma/Amaterasu (alter!Kendappa)  
>  **Genre :** doux-amer  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Et ses mains, si mortelles, n’auront d’autre occupation que sa musique à créer et le corps de Sōma à aimer. »  
> d’après Alaiya666 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Sōma a aimé Amaterasu dès les premiers jours. L’a réputation de l’Empereur la précédait : plus forte que quiconque, attentionnée envers tous ses sujets, et divinement belle. Mais sous ce masque de perfection, elle reste humaine et a besoin d’être entourée de gardes fidèles qui sauront la comprendre et l’assister.

Sōma s’est dévouée corps et âme. Elle n’a pas su cacher ses sentiments bien longtemps et, pleine de regrets, Amaterasu s’est forcée à faire ce qu’il est attendu de l’Empereur : l’éloigner d’elle et lui confier plutôt la garde de la Princesse.  
Sōma aime Amaterasu… d’un amour triste et sans issue.


End file.
